ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wandering Ghost
Testimonails Solo * 60SAM/30DNC Easy Solo. The paralyze from ice spikes did not last long and his blizzaga didn't do squat. Kept up Seigan/3Eye and healed maybe once. Never cursed but I brought a Holy Water just in case. Never got below 800hp. 300tp to begin fight. Fear Touch never hit, stunned a few times for very short periods and tried to Blind me but resisted. * 65SCH/RDM - Soloable by a 65 Scholar/Red Mage, no items and through the use of Helix's. Was a long fight, took about 20-30 minutes total. Trying to nuke him to death will cause you to run out of MP, despite it taking full damage. Gravity stuck pretty well, so I decided to use Hydro, and Amenono Helix in order to kite DoT him to death(Klima, Ebullience, and Parsimony included.) This is an especially effective trick, because nothing can agro you down there while you're running, and you can charge Sublimination all the way back up. Roughest patch I had, was when I ran completely out of MP and was low on HP. But Regen II and 30 second Subliminations helped me survive. It was alot of fun. * 75BST/WHM - Absolute joke as 75Bst/Whm, you can literally sic Carrie on him and go make a snack, she will barely take any dmg at all. I'd suspect any job could easily kill this with no effort at 75. *75MNK/WAR and the MNK needing the AF easily took down the NM with Formless Strikes active. Didn't even get to yellow HP. *75NIN/WHM Solo with little difficulty, on Darksday. *75PLD/RDM solo taking 0 damage. *60MNK/DNC Easy solo -gain 300tp from mobs before engaging, no weaponskills, use TP for Boxstep(helps alot) and Waltzes. *62MNK/DNC Straightforward solo - also started with 300 TP and just kept on normal melee and Waltzes. Just be patient! *Surprisingly easy solo with MNK60/DNC30. Bought a bunch of X-Potion and Holy Water from the Auction House for the fight, but didn't need any of them, lol. Used Curing Waltz II, Box Step, Hundred Fists, and Chakra instead and sold all that medicine back. Wasn't in danger of losing, though Ice Spikes was annoying. LordChocoSlime (a.k.a. Lordderg on Carbuncle server) *60MNK/WAR - Soloed by 60Mnk/War using X-Potion+1's and Holy Water to dispel curse, took about 5 minutes and consumed 10 X-Potion+1's ended the fight with ~700 hp left. *75PUP/NIN - Soloed by PUP75/NIN37 with whm puppet. Pulled mob from the puppet after deploying to avoid puppet getting hit by ice spikes. Mainly in AF gear, used a Coeurl Sub. Very easy fight. - Thydonon, Asura (R.I.P. Pandemonium) *can be solod with 65war/21dnc, dual wielding mythril picks, 300% tp at start of fight, kept retaliation up on all times and used aggressor when possible spammed curing waltz and stayed between 700-800hp for most of the fight it just took a while *58MNK/DNC - Barely made it through the fight solo as 58 MNK/DNC. Happened to have an X-Potion and two Hi-Elixirs from treasure coffers earlier in the evening, and they saved me. Ended the fight red, cursed with paralyze, blind and all kinds of other fun debuffs on me. Curing Waltz spam and keeping Chakra, Dodge and Focus on cooldown kept me going. Be very careful and don't underestimate this NM if you're going solo pre-60. - Nyudo, Fenrir *60DRK/RDM - Not too bad. Went in with regen and refresh, barparalyze, blaze spikes and enfire, blink, aquaveil, and 300TP. Blink and refresh saved my ass, and my DRK 2-hour did nothing at all. Barely survived. With potions it would have been easier. Group *RDM/DRK55, THF/NIN55, and WHM/BLM41 defeated with relative ease, but took awhile. Inability to Dispel Ice Spikes was annoying ( Paralyze ). *WHM/BLM52 PLD/WAR52 and MNK/WAR42 defeated it with little difficulties took about 9mins (used Chi Blast twice with a recast of 33 secs left when defeated) *41MNK/DNC, 60 BLU/NIN Duo defeated NM with some difficulty, BLU ran out of MP Moved from main page *I soloed this as a 59MNK/DNC hume using Empress Hairpin RSE body and hands, no pants and Mountain Gaiters had 2 Victory Rings on Spike Necklace and using the Vampiric Claws, was easy until the last 50% then it started getting tough, spamming Curing waltzes kept me alive. Good luck in this fight if you are around my level!